


You're a dumbass, Samuel.

by Amandjnx



Series: Policewomen!CarolNat [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, Policewomen CarolNat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amandjnx/pseuds/Amandjnx
Summary: Bucky invited his friends to his house so they could finally meet his boyfriend!
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Policewomen!CarolNat [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559434
Kudos: 33





	You're a dumbass, Samuel.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, little Sambucky oneshot, part of my policewomen!CarolNat AU. 
> 
> I recommand you to read the main story before reading this one, for those who haven't read it (you can find it in the serie this fic is a part of).
> 
> I hope you'll like it!

Bucky was nervous, like amazingly, spectacularly nervous. It wasn't James Buchanan Barnes' style to feel that way, especially when he was just welcoming his friends at his place. What stressed him out was that they would finally meet his boyfriend, Samuel, and he didn't know what they would think of him. Sam, on the other hand, was quite relaxed, he was cooking lunch, chicken and leek tray bake, his speciality dish. He had noticed his boyfriend was nervous but knew there was nothing to do about it, he would calm down the second his friends would enter their house.

They were living in a small terraced house in the east Bronx, as far as possible from where Bucky was use to live in Brooklyn, to avoid potential familiar faces that might be mad at him ( _mad_ meant they wanted to kill him). They had a backyard in which Sam could do some gardening, the leeks he was cooking came from there. They also had a patio, where they planned on setting the table, the sun shining bright in the sky giving even more reasons to eat outside. They had been living here for a year, since Bucky came out of incarceration after the arrest of Steve Rogers.

The brunet had planned on introducing Sam several times but he was a really busy man, he graduated from Columbia University in medical and had been a military surgeon for a few years until he came back and met Bucky. Love hit him hard and he decided to stay in New York with him, even though he really wanted to go back. Now, he was working at the closest hospital in Bronx as a trauma surgeon and also organised meeting for ex military.

Bucky was playing with his necklace, the first gift he had ever had from Sam during their first Valentine's day together. It was a very simple silver chain with a tiny feather that linked the ends of the chain, Sam being a big fan of birds, especially falcons. He told his boyfriend that, whenever he'd need him, with this necklace, he would always be with him. When Bucky was playing with it, and when Sam was in the same room as him, it was usually a distress signal from the brunet to his boyfriend, telling him he needed him but not actually admitting it.

"Hey, it's gonna be fine, you know," Sam walked toward him and rubbed his shoulders from behind, "I should be the one stressed, that's me who's meeting your friends for the first time!" Bucky turned to face Sam, his hands on his waist, "I know, but, what if they don't like you. "

Sam chuckled and rose an eyebrow, "What if they don't like me? Come on, man, what's not to like." he said, opening his arms to show himself, with a proud look and a smirk on his face. Bucky stared at him, a soft sparkle in his eyes and kiss his cheek, "you're a dumbass, Samuel."

"I love you too, James!"

They kissed lovingly, their bodies pressed as the brunet was pulling his boyfriend hard against him. Before they could deepen the kiss, the door bells rang and they had to part, "Ready?" Asked a now way-more-relaxed Bucky. Sam simply nodded and they both went to the door.

After a deep breath, Sam opened and his eyes fell onto a quartet of people. The first two were a blonde and a red haired woman, their hands linked, he concluded they were Carol and Natasha, he had heard so much about them. The other two were a small brunette and a very tall guy, Sam wasn't sure to remember correctly his name but he knew he thought it was a weird name when Bucky told him.

"Hey!" The four of them shouted as they smiled, "Hi guys, I'm so glad you're here!" Bucky replied, his nervousness totally forgotten. He let his friends enter his house, intertwined his fingers with Sam's and spoke up, "So, this is my boyfriend, Sam." The man greeted at them shyly, kinda impressed as he was outnumbered by all of them, he had thought he would be fine meeting them two by two, as they invited three couples, Pietro unable to come. He didn't expect they would arrive together and it definitely surprised him.

"You are Carol and Natasha, right?"

"Yep, that's us!" Natasha replied, popping the _p_.

"Wanda and uh? Sorry man, can't remember your name." He confessed, his cheeks becoming hot, "Vision," the man said offering a hand Sam didn't hesitated to shake, "and no worries, it's kind of not the usual name."

"Okay, uh, imma show you around if you want and, uh, we'll wait for Pepper and Tony." They all said things Bucky couldn't quite distinguish and started the visit.

Tony and Pepper arrived just on time for the main course, Bucky had invited his friends to sit at the table as he had received a text from Tony, telling him to start without them. The married couple sat on opposite seats, at the edge of the table, Tony next to Vision and Pepper next to Wanda.

The hosts came back from the kitchen with plates full and served their guests. They all dove into their food and, quickly, sound of pleasure came out from all around the table, expressing how delicious they found Sam's cuisine, "Holy sh- ouch" Tony didn't have the time to curse, Pepper giving him a kick in his ankle under the table as she heard the swear word coming, "man, this is the best thing I've ever eat!" Sam nodded, thankful to hear such a compliment.  
  
He watched the other, their eyes widening at the taste of the chicken and the leek in their mouth. He cocked an eyebrow at Carol and Natasha, the latter seated on his left, they were staring at each other and looked like they were talking by telepathy or something. He threw a surprised glare at his boyfriend who decided to ask if everything was okay, "Carol, Nat, is there something wrong?"  
  
"Nope!" They both replied instantly, "we were just trying to figure out if this dish was better than sex," The redhead started, "and it's not. But close!" the blonde finished her girlfriend's sentence. The whole table burst into laughter, in total agreement with what had just been said.  
  
The meal went smoothly, Bucky's friends asking casual questions to Sam, about his job, his life before he met Bucky, his family. The guy told them about his best friend, Riley, who died when they were both in Afghanistan. He talked about his trauma and how he overcame it, now organising meetings for people who lived the same thing he did. Carol was very interested in what Sam had to say and they exchanged a lot about their similar experiences. Natasha was also focused in the conversation, she thought it might help her understand what Carol had been through and could help her learn how to support her girlfriend during the potential bad periods. Carol noticed Nat's interest and stretched her arm across the table to reach Natasha's hand, thanking her for caring.  
  
The discussion shifted to a more joyful subject when Wanda asked the couple how long they had been dating. A surprised face grew on Carol's, Natasha's and Tony's faces when the brunet revealed they had been together for four years, "excuse me? Four full years?" Natasha asked, doubtful.  
  
Bucky, totally lost simply nodded. "Yeah, it's been four years last month." Sam confirmed.  
  
"And you two aren't married, not even engaged." Bucky almost choked on his water as he heard Tony saying _'married_ ', "I agree with Tony, I mean, I know Natasha will be more than just my girlfriend at this point in our relationship. At least, she'll be my fiancée."  
  
"Or you'll be mine, Danvers, who knows!" Natasha winked at her partner who replied with a smirk, "the point is; why are you not engaged yet?"  
  
Sam and Bucky glanced at each other and back to their friends, the whole table waiting for an explanation. Bucky was totally speechless, his mouth slightly opened as he tried to form words in his head, "I guess we never talked about marriage, like, at all so, that might explain it."  
  
"Well, it's not a conversation we should interfere with, you two have plenty of time to think about it." Vision spoke up before anyone could, saving the hosts of the lunch from a potentially uncomfortable conversation. Bucky sighed in relief as the whole table agreed and talked about something else.  
  
  


As they cleared the table, Sam joined his boyfriend whilst the guest were still talking outside, drinking coffee or tea.  
  
"Hey, you looked kinda overwhelmed when Tony and Carol talked about marriage. Is there something I need to know?"  
  
Bucky took a few seconds to order his thoughts, "I, no, I just never thought about that but now that I did, I know I wanna marry you, at some point. I just don't think I'm ready yet." Sam walked toward him, taking the brunet in his arm, "It's fine, James, there's no rush."  
  
"I know. It's just weird that I think I'm not ready after dating you for four years when Carol and Natasha seem to almost be at this point of their relationship, I really thought, for one second, that Carol was about to propose to Nat back there." Sam laughed at Bucky's dumb comment, "I'm sure she would do a proposal way more impressive and intimate than that." Bucky walked out of the embrace but held Sam's hands in his own.  
  
"I think Natasha will propose first."  
  
"Bold of you to assume my girl Carol doesn't already have plans to do the badassest proposal ever."  
  
"What the fuck are you saying, Natasha will, a hundred percent sure, propose first. And _'badassest'_ isn't even a word, Sammy!"  
  
"Yes, it is, Carol invented it."  
  
"Alright, that's a war then. I bet you a hundred bucks Nat will propose to Carol and not the opposite." Bucky let go of Sam's hand to stretched one, waiting for Sam to shake it, "Deal! I know I'm gonna win."  
  
"In your dreams, Wilson!"  
  
"Shut it, Barnes."  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
"You guys completely made Bucky freak out earlier when you talk about marriage." Pepper started the conversation as the hosting couple left for the kitchen.

"It's not like we wanted to. But, you have to admit, Pep, it's weird that they aren't even engaged yet."

"Remind me, Tony, how long it took you to propose to me?"

Tony rolled his eyes, Pepper had a point, he waited six years before asking her to marry him. Natasha laughed, she had followed the whole process, up close. She was with him when he bought the ring and helped him prepare this wonderful dinner for the night he asked Pepper, "What surprised me is that, when we interrogated him, a year ago, he told us he wanted to finally get the life he wanted and that included Sam. I thought it meant, with Rogers behind bars, he would finally be able to propose to Sam but I guess I was wrong."

"I thought the same babe!" Carol said, standing up from her chair and walked to Natasha's and rubbed her shoulders, "we gotta go now if we don't wanna be late for our sessions." Natasha looked up and smiled before she stood up and put on her (Carol's) jacket.

"You two are the cutest, even going to therapy at the same time." Wanda teased and received a glare from both women.

"See ya." They waved and went to the kitchen to greet Bucky and Sam, "hey, guys, we got to go."

"Already?" Bucky whined, disappointment to see his friends leaving early.

"Yeah, sorry James, therapy appointments."

"Oh! Of course, go, thanks for coming."

"Well, thanks for having us." Natasha said, giving a fast hug to say goodbye, "a pleasure to meet you, Sam." She hugged him too and Carol did the same.

"Likewise. You two take care of each other." Sam said as he watched the couple leave his and Bucky's house.

Bucky walked out on the patio, getting the attention of his remaining friends, "Alright everyone, I've got a little wager for you." They all turned to look at him, intrigued.

"Sam and I talk before Carol and Natasha left and with disagreed on something."

"Please don't tell me you two wondered who's the top in their couple."

"Ew, Tony, why?" Pepper shouted, giving his shoulder a punch.

"What? No, of course no. We were wondering which one of them would propose first."

"Carol, obviously." Pepper replied, not even thinking twice about her answer.

"I'm sorry, Pep but I gotta tell you you're wrong, Natasha will."

"I agree with Tony, it's most likely that Natasha will propose to Carol."

"Vis! Are you kidding me? Carol will ask Nat to marry her, I'm sure of it!"

"Well, looks like you all cannot agree either, so, there's the bet. If Carol propose to Nat then Vision, Tony and myself will have to pay for whatever our respective partners will want and if Nat propose first, which is what is going to happen, Wanda, Pepper and Sam will offer us whatever we want, deal?"

None of them hesitated and agreed immediately, "Alright then, now we just have to wait till one of them makes their move."

Tony leaned to Pepper ear, "They better not plan on proposing at the same time, we would look so stupid." Pepper giggled, "why do I feel like this is exactly what's gonna happen?"

Wanda and Vision left an hour after Carol and Natasha, the road was long to get to where Wanda was living in Staten Island and Tony and Pepper were quick to follow their lead, they had to pick up Morgan at Tony's best friend's.

It let the couple alone to debrief the lunch and afternoon, "See, it went well, nothing to worry about." Sam said as he walked outside, joining Bucky to clear the table from the cups their friends let there.

"Worrying? Me? No clue what you talking about." Sam chuckled and grabbed Bucky's hand, "I love you, Bucky Barnes." He said before kissing his boyfriend.

"I love you, Sam Wilson." Bucky replied, mirroring the nickname last name phrase and kissed his cheek.

Bucky was grateful his friends liked Sam and was looking forward to another lunch, wishing he would be able to bring him along, after all, he wanted to share everything with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what are your thoughts in the comments. Thanks for reading.
> 
> I'll post in two weeks (January 26th) a CarolNat oneshot and next Wednesday (January15th) another policewomen!CarolNat side story!


End file.
